kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
2. Musculoskeletale revalidatie: onderste lidmaat
Algemene info Studiepunten: 5 Proffen: Koen Peers, Filip Staes Examenvragen Juni 2019 Praktijk: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PlHBjtSJifPUTlImel3rK4v-ttDNRy3HXAoNSljaxFQ/edit?usp=sharing J'uni 2018' https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ceYQVHFYP9TnQvjJKdxB27roMAekfpVXEtFCceC8O_0/edit# J'uni 2017' * iemand heeft pijn aan zijn linker enkel bij een squat te doen. Welk onderzoek zal je als eerste uitvoeren? (dorsiflexie enkel, in buiklig met 90°) * 3 dynamische oefeningen voor de hamstrings nadat ze er een stuk hebben van gehaald voor een peesgreffe voor ACL ruptuur (8 weken na de operatie) * bijvraag: techniek van Sahrmann uitleggen * pronatie beperking in talonaviculair gewricht, geef behandeltechniek -> bijvraag leg uit heup anteflexie * test mediaal collateral ligament (30°flexie), welke test nog? (apley) -> bijvraag leg aan patiënt uit wat een labrumletsel is * behandeling voor beperking heupflexie → primaire tractie in specifieke hoek (meer heupflexie) * voor pijnlijke chopart tijdens midvoet dorsiflexie bij de overgang van midstance naar heel-off fase (= dorsiflexie midvoet) * Bijvraag: wat is de pes anserinus * Gevallen op rechter knie, globale zwelling, buiklig niet mogelijk want kan geen druk op Q-ceps verdagen, heel veel pijn. Met welke behandeling zou je starten? * Bijvraag: sign of the buttock: test uitleggen * Tijdens het actief onderzoek blijkt er een probleem te zijn met de ROM aan de linkervoet wanneer de patiënte op haar tippen gaat staan. Geef een a-fysiologische methode voor het onderzoek. * bijvraag: leg uit: coxa vara. * Sedentaire vrouw heeft pijn en is beperkt als ze op de tippen van haar tenen staat. Behandeltechniek ter hoogte van de art talocruralis. * Extra vraag lokaal anatomische inspectie van de knie. * Er is vermoeden van een anteversie van de heup. Medisch beeldvorming was negatief, hou zou je dit onderzoeken? * Iemand heeft een kypholordotische houding. Leg uit en toon welke spierlengtetest je het beste toepast: FABER test voor iliopsoas of modified thomas test? * Geef drie oefeningen voor een persoon die al drie maanden aan het revalideren is na een voorste kruisband operatie, deze persoon wil graag terug gaan lopen. Is dit al toegestaan? * Bijvraag : Feiss lein uitleggen * Bijvraag : Richting en de normaal van het art. talocruralis * Een persoon heeft een abductiebeperking in de heup, kies de meest geschikte manuele therapie. Rol en glij van deze beweging. Welke aanpassingen? * sedentaire vrouw heeft pijn en beperking van rechter enkel wanneer ze iets uit de bovenste kast neemt, geef een behandeling * Doe een test om te controleren op heupanteversie, scans toonden aan dat er geen anteversie aanwezig is (dus geen congenitale anteversie) * ski-ongeluk,pijn van de laterale zijde van de knie, geef een specifieke test die zoveel mogelijk structuren testen * beperking enkel bij trap af lopen (dorsiflexie) geef een correcte behandeltechniek * benchmarks heup: flexie, abd, add * swayback houding uitleggen en welke structuren verzwakt zijn * bijvraag: leg de craig's test uit * bijvraag: leg cam en pincer uit * inversietrauma door op hoge hakken te stappen, pijn, blauw en gezwollen rond de talus. doe een specifieke ligamentaire test, welke structuren zijn betrokken? Welke spier ga je trainen als je 1 week erna geen zwelling meer hebt maar wel onstabiliteit? * pijn in hurkzit en op de voorgrond een beperking van maximale flexie hoe behandel je dit? welke andere 2 methodes kan je nog gebruiken voor deze translatie naar dorsaal * Bij Mathias oefentherapie voor trendelenburg rechts , Carolien onderzoek bij iemand dat last heeft van de knie op het hoogste punt vd pedaal - bijvragen: richting subtalaris, ligamenten op rek bij inversie * Mattias: inversietrauma rechtervoet, behandeling van eversiebeperking * Carolien: 8 weken postoperatief PCL, 2 oefeningen voor quad-versterking * Mathias: pijn in de heup behandelen, maar tractie is te pijnlijk * Carolien: oefentherapie enkel 5 weken na inversietrauma * Mathias: heuptractie bij man die zowel pijn als beperking heeft in endorotatie * bijvraag: welke spieren zijn verkort bij mensen die teenslippers dragen * Caroline: ACL testen bij persoon die een hyperextensietrauma heeft meegemaakt * bijvraag: inspectie van de enkel in sagittaal vlak * oefentherapie na labrumoperatie * testen van de tibialis posterior en flexor hallucis longus * bijvraag: wat is toeing in? wat is de test van noble? '2014-2015' Peers (MPC maar hier gewoon de kern van de vraag) Voetballer krijgt lateraal op de knie een stamp en heeft mediaal pijn (en nog wat dingen) Welk letsel? Indien meniscus letsel welke beeldvorming? Indien MCL welke beeldvorming? Indien meniscusletsel gewrichtspunctie aangewezen omdat...? Indien MCL letsel punctie aangewezen omdat...? De drukken 1 min na insp, 5 min na insp bij Compartiment syndroom kwamen in een vraag voor Typische snowboarderfraktuur? 17 jarig meisje, groot van gestalte, 48 kg, koopt 3 keer per week heeft liespijn, wat is letsel? Indien stressfraktuur welke zijde gevaarlijk? Indien stressfraktuur welke beeldvorming? Indien impingement welke test bewijst dit? Welk is geen behandeling van Mortons Neuroma? Beste soort oefeningen voor tendinopathie? ( veel vragen hierover, frequentie, ondergrond, conc of exc, hoe zwaar, of de oefening die hij als vb geeft ideaal is...) Hengelscheur is welk soort andere scheur? Afzetting kalk MCL is...? Osteochondritis dissecans komt vaakste voor op welk deel van de condylen? Oorzaken van blijvende pijn na distortie? Anteversie in de heup vanaf een endo/exo hoek van 30/70 graden? Wat is geen complicatie van een distortie? Liespijn en mankende gang bij bepaalde leeftijd (ik denk 11-12 jaar?) welke aandoening? Praktijk 1. differentieer lig collaterale lat. en achterste kruisband (varustest en posterior sag, gravity sign en schuiflade test) 2. behandeling van een dorsiflexiebeperking bij art. calcaneocuboidea Bijvragen : rol en glij ADD heup, gevolgen kypholordotische houding Staes Studente met pijn anterieur aan de knie, pijn na 12 km lopen, na sprongen bij dans, voelt 2 dagen later de pijn nog. Welke diagnose denk je en waarom? (Voorstekruisband ruptuur, meniscusletsel, PFPS, patellapeestendinopathie) Welke functionele test zou je uitvoeren en waarom? Filmpje waar je de inspectie van moet beoordelen Dynamisch NM onderzoek beoordelen Ernst en Irritabiliteit en waarom? Na passief fys OZ wat is de volgende stap in dat onderzoek? Welke testen verder nog uitvoeren? Waarmee zou je de behandeling beginnen? Vraag over bewegings/houdingszin Innervatie en segmentele innervatie van bep spieren. '2013-2014' Peers - Hoeveel procent komt MCL voor net over de gewrichtsspleet? - Wie heeft het meeste risico voor het ontwikkelen van osteochondritis dissecans? - Wat is geen kenmerk van een tendinose? - Op doppler ultrasound is bij tendinopathie te zien …? - Welk soort stressfractuur behandel je niet volgens het patroon symptomatisch, risicofactoren en training? - Wat is geen behandeling van stressfractuur? Stond iets van analgische elektrotherapie en elektromagnetische inductie wat ik ni wist wat het was - Wat is de behandeling voor transiente osteoporose? - Osgood schlatter is … zelflimiterend - Wat is geen gevolg van een inversietrauma? - Welke stelling is fout? Periostitis tressfractuur is altijd radiografisch vast te stellen / periostitis is bijna altijd te zien op botscan (of zoiets, weet exact de stelling niet meer) - Welk onderzoek kan je doen om n. suralis entrapment vast te stellen? Zenuwgeleiding, naaldEMG of allebei? - Wat is geen risicofactor voor achillestendinopathie? Gewicht, leeftijd, overpronatie, verkorte gastrocnemius - Waar bevindt zich de pijn van n. iliolingualis? Med SIAS, lat SIAS, med SIAI, lat SIAI? - Wat is kenmerkend voor meniscus? Citrijnkleurige punctie - Hoe ontstaat sporthernia ? progressief, plots? Bij bewegen, bij rust? - Liespijn en mankende gang (ik denk bij 12 jarige)? Epifysiolysis (niet helemaal zeker) Chronisch compartimentsyndroom? Progressieve toename bij inspanning en normale distale pulsaties Staes -innervatie biceps femoris -innervatie flexor hallucis longus -patellabeperking oplossen Praktijk -2 statische neuromusculaire testen bij pijnlijke actieve heupflexie -dorsiflexiebeperking talonaviculare oplossen - Be- Beperking Heupflexie, doe een manuele therapie - Persoon 3 weken geleden valgus stand bij sprong en voer 2 speciefieke testen uit om de aangetaste structuren te ontdekken. Men deed actief onderzoek een eendenpas en had hierbij geen last. Bijvraag: Normale richting subtalair gewricht, ottawa rules uitleggen, richting calcaneacuboidea - geef een manuele therapie bij persoon met beperking en pijn bij endorotatie in de heup = 2012-2013 Peers 30MC - Welke type stressfractuur heeft het meeste risico? (tensiezijde, compressiezijde, beide ...) - Behandeling bij avulsiefractuur van tuber ischiadicum (operatief, conservatief RR, conservatie immobilisatie ...) - Behandeling epyfysiolis (operatieve pinning en controlaterale preventief) - Wat is een oorzaak van avasculaire necrose (alcoholmisbruik, zwangerschap ...) - Welke arterie is er vaak ingeklemd bij wielrenners (a. iliaca ...) - Valgusstress test is positief in 30°, doet pijn en er is laxiteit met een eindstop, welke graad van MCL letsel? - Welke hoort niet thuis bij DD bij ACL ruptuur bij kinderen? (qcepsscheur) - mini casus met zwelling lateraal, welk letsel (LCL, ACL, LM) - waar heeft het kraakbeen geen betrekking op, ofzoiets (proliferatie capaciteit) - patella luxatie, hoe reduceren (0° qceps contractie, 0° qceps relaxatie, 90° qceps contractie, 90° qceps relaxatie) - proximaal tibiofibulaire dislocatie hoe reduceren? - Wat is juist met betrekking tot osgood schlatter (is zelflimiterend, moet geimmobiliseerd worden, training ....) - wat is er niet bij een tendinopathie (toename vascularisatie, afname grondsubstantie, desorganisatie collageen, necrose collageen) - wat is fout (peesonderbelasting kan leiden tot tendinose, peestraining leidt tot toename van collageenprecursoren, ...) waarvoor dienst VISA? (gradatie achilles, diagnose achilles, gradatie patellapees, diagnose patellapees) - wat kan met zien mbv US bij tendinopathie ofzoiets (preklinische factoren ....) - Wat behoort er niet tot de intrinsieke factoren van tendinopathie (leeftijd, spierkracht, gewrichtmobiliteit of trainingsfouten) - mini casus patellatendinopathie, verbrede achillespees, wordt goed behandeld, wat verwacht je na 3 maanden (pijn is zo goed als weg en peesdikte wordt niet meer waargenomen op echo, pijn is zo goed als weg en tendinose wordt niet meer waargenomen ....) - iets van autologe bloedplaatjes (studies kennen) - drukken bij CECS - Periostitis wat is er fout (beeldvormingen/behandeling/pathogenese kennen) - hoe onderzoek je n suralis (naald EMG, naald EMG en zenuwgeleiding, zenuwgeleiding) - köhlers disease (12 jaar en oscuneiforme, 6 jaar en os cuneiforme, 12 jaar os naviculare, 6 jaar os naviculare) - wat is een behandeling bij morton's neuroom (metatarsaal pad) Staes *Deel 1: anamnese gegeven, ernst en irritabiliteit bespreken, hypothese kiezen en verantwoorden, functionele testen kiezen en mondeling verantwoorden *Deel 2: filmpjes/foto's onderzoek gegeven, welke extra tests zou je nog doen? *Deel 3: formulier KO gegeven, waarmee begin je behandeling? *Deel 4: theorievragen cursus (innervatie, termen, behandelrichtingen, ...) vb casus: Deel 1 pijn voor- en achterzijde rechterheup, knagend, 5/10, int hobby: lopen provocatie: pijn bij 2km lopen, 20 min fietsen, trap op lopen reductie: 30 min na inspanning ontstaan: ??? evolutie: erger geworden geen geschiedenis geen technische onderzoeken Belasting: gestopt met activiteit hulpvraag: terug sporten --> ernst en irritabiliteit --> intra-articulair probleem/ glut med/ psoas / ITB? en waarom --> 2 functionele testen (mondelinge verantwoording) Deel 2 --> inspectie foto's (mondelinge verantwoording) --> filmpje unipodale stand en squat (mondelinge verantwoording) --> filmpje dissociatie heup abductie en exorotatie; goed of niet goed --> welke extra test zou je doen op basis van de gegevens Deel 3 formulier van KO --> waarmee zou je beginnen bij behandeling? Deel 4 theorie - perifere innervatie m biceps femoris caput breve - segmentale innervatie m flexor hallucis longus (denkk) - behandeling volgens enkel richtlijn - patella pijn en beperking bij knieextensie naar waar ga je transleren (craniaal, caudaal, graad 1-2, graad 3-4) - screw-home mechanisme - .. - .. ''PRAKTIJK ''(2 casussen + bijvragen): *U heeft een patient met een beperkte en pijnlijke exoraoatie van de heup geef 1 behandelings techniek. *Evalueer bij een handbalster of ze een verhoogde kansheeft op een voorstekruisbandletsel met behulp van een functionele test. *Doe het afysiologisch onderzoek van de heup *Iemand met een voorstekruisbandletsel kan na drie maanden flexie tot 110°, geef een behandelingstechniek om deze flexie te verbeteren.